Durasteel Lancer
Durasteel Lancer is a Durasteel Legion model Droid created on Thyferra. Originally created to be a foot soldier in the highly classified Legion Protocol. Though little is known of Lancer's time within the Zaltin Corporation, it is here that the Droid was programmed with an immense knowledge of combat techniques and military strategy. Eventually the unit emerged from the Zaltin laboratories and was eventually released into the galaxy. Much less is known of what happened to the unit in this time, but it eventually found itself in the possession of Jawa Scavengers on the planet Tatooine, in an all-but destroyed state. In a deal with the Hutt Cartel, the Jawa's would eventually bargain for their lives with the pirate Humfery Thyferra, who would take the Droid as payment - allowing the Jawa's to continue scavenging within the Jundland Wastes. Seeing the potential in the damaged Droid, Humfery set to rebuilding the Droid, and bringing it back to an operational status. In an alteration to the Droids programming, Humfery made the Droid believe it was created and manufactured on a Zakuulan Droid Factory on Tatooine. The unit now serves as a bodyguard to the Pirate, and the two work side-by-side scavenging and pillaging in the Jundland Wastes. Biography Early Programming Durasteel Lancer was manufactured and created on the Inner Rim planet of Thyferra. The Droid was manufactured by the Bacta producing corporation Zaltin, who, through the use of Bacta, sought to create advanced and technologically superior Droids. Lancer was created as a foot soldier as part of a highly secretive project entitled the Durasteel Legion Protocol. Through memory wipes and being one of the only known Droids involved in the project, news of the protocol as well as the events that transpired within the Zaltin laboratories are all but unknown for now. However, it would appear that during his time within the programme, the droid was equipped with numerous different pieces of military-grade weaponry, as well as programmed with a deeply extensive knowledge of military tactics and strategy. Leaving Zaltin Through unforeseen events within the Zaltin labs, Lancer would emerge nearly one year after his initial construction, heavily damaged and attempting to exit the planet. Somehow, the Droid managed to reach a trade ship, to which it bargained itself to be sold off as long as it was able to leave the planet. After several months of the heavily damaged and now near-obsolete Droid switching hands, Lancer eventually found himself in the possession of a group of Jawa merchants on Tatooine. The Jawa's were responsible for an underground Spice market operating within the Jundland Wastes, away from the prying eyes of the Hutt Cartel. At some point, the Jawa's would be discovered and subsequently reported to the self-appointed authority within the Wastes; Humfery Thyferra. Humfery, as well as several Cartel gang members stormed the Jawa's Sandcrawler, with the aim of keeping the Jawa merchants alive to maximize profit. The Jawa's, light on credits, offered the now broken down and deactivated Lancer as payment and compensation for the crimes they had committed to which Humfery reluctantly accepted, taking the Droid away and reprogramming it within his own personal compound. Kings Servant When Lancer was brought back online, his previous memory had been wiped and all knowledge of his previous life had been removed. Humfery programmed the Droid to believe it was factory new, and was created inside a Zakuulan Droid factory located within the Jundland Wastes. The Droid had no trouble accepting it's new programming. Before long, the duo became a notorious force throughout the Jundland Wastes, pursuing what they saw as just and fair money making. Humfery doing his best to secure deals with all sorts of criminals throughout the Wastes, while Lancer was doing his best to keep his master safe from harm. The two are always skulking around the Jundland Wastes, receiving news from hundreds of different Cartel informants located around the area. Whenever something is going on within the Jundland Wastes, Humfery and Durasteel Lancer are often nearby. Aiding the Alliance When Humfery agreed to aid the Alliance against the Eternal Empire he found a set of coordinates, as well as a distress signal, located on Alderaan. While also seeking to destroy a Droid Factory located on the planet, Humfery travelled with Lancer to seek out the host of the call. Lancer was placed in charge of investigating the beacon, while Humfery set about destroying the factory. This ultimately resulted in Durasteel Lancer being shot in the back of the head by DP-Eight, who had taken up a vantage position on a nearby rock face. Lancer's fate was sealed when DP-Eight, himself damaged in the ensuing battle, would use portions of Lancer to repair himself. When delivered the news of the Droids death Humfery seems disappointed but is quickly uplifted by the news of DP-Eight's retrieval. Personality & Traits Though Lancer's initial Durasteel Legion programming may have been one of an emotionless, serious war machine, the newly reprogrammed version of the Droid appears to be significantly dumbed-down. The units intelligence has been greatly reduced, likely due to it's long periods of sustained damage, which may have damaged the units Bacta Core. Despite the Droids seemingly low intelligence, it is unerringly loyal to it's newly programmed master Humfery Thyferra, serving him before anybody else - Hutt Cartel or otherwise. The Droid, like many of it's previous models, is more than willing to give it's own life in order to rescue it's masters. Equipment Though Lancer may have initially been equipped with a lot of military-grade equipment, it is likely that a great deal of the gear was stripped and reused in the Droids long time of changing owners and being damaged. * Feet enhanced to release small detonite Explosive Surges when triggered, * Retractable wrist harpoon used to pull in targets, or to allow the droid to grapple up or down surfaces. * Magnetised feet allow the droid to latch onto certain surfaces, resisting some minor forces. * A Retractable wrist-blade is located within the Droids left hand, which can be used in certain instances. Trivia * Lancer was once quoted saying ''"Lancer will do anything to serve his Master." ''which could present some sinister connotations as to what goes on between the two, especially what could give them such a close working relationship. * Lancer, like his master, regularly likes to partake in Tusken Golf. An activity the two take part in regularly, with Lancer even trying to Harpoon a falling Tusken Raider that Humfery has pushed from a ledge. Category:Droid Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Independent